doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doki Doki Literature Club!/@comment-2600:8805:3A00:2ED0:7508:14EF:E728:B9D8-20171204003547
Doki Doki Literature Club: FAQ/Walkthrough Walkthrough / Ending Guide What Is This?: This is not a walkthrough in the strictest sense of the term. I am not here to guide or hand-hold through the game, simply because there is not much to do in that sense: the game is a visual novel, so most of the activity is in reading the game. I also do not want to spoil the game for you so I will only use a minimum number of references to the game's plot. That said, I will give a recommendation: play the game on your own, and make your own choices, and in that way you should be able to achieve the ending 99% of people will get regardless and be able to be happy. I will tell you that this game does have multiple endings, but not necessarily in the way you're thinking about. Endings are only minimally influenced by decisions made in the game. With that said, I will discuss now how to get each of those endings, and roughly how to get through them as well. Some mild spoilers will follow! ---- Bad Ending: This is the ending most people will get just by playing the game for the first time. After a certain scene regarding Sayori and the school festival, you will see an "END" screen, then start a new game from the title screen via a glitched option, a sort of "second" playthrough, though the story will differ this time noticeably. You will do this a third time and get to a room, where you have some alone time with Monika. There, I highly suggest you listen to her until she mentions the staring into her eyes bit. At that point, you need to go delete her character file. At least on the Windows non-Steam version, this is simple: go to the same location where the main executable that starts the game is, then into the characters folder, and delete the file that reads "monika.chr". Then the story will eventually progress from there to the title screen. Start a new game there and keep playing until the credits. To start playing a new game you'll need to reinstall the game. ---- Weird Ending: For this, you need to start with a completely fresh game. From there, open the game and go to the title screen. Once there, don't do anything, and instead navigate to the character file folder and delete the "monika.chr" file as you would in the bad ending. Then start the new game. This doesn't really offer much of an actual experience. You will have a brief scene with Sayori before the game closes itself, and you can see a picture if you reload the game. There's not much else, you'd have to reinstall the game for full playability to be restored. ---- Best Ending: There is only one good ending, and to get it you in a way need to play through the game effectively three times. Throughout the main story, you will be given opportunities to favor Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki - namely in the poems you write, who the poems are loved by, and how you choose to hang with the girls the day before the school festival. It will require the use of saves as well to fully utilize. The main goal is to get all of the CG graphics. The game is able to recognize this despite loading different save files, so this is no worry. The path below intermixes the three girls' (Yuri, Sayori, Natsuki) CG scenes in a minimalistic sort of way to avoid unnecessarily fluff but you can pursue them individually in three playthroughs however you want, so long as you get the CGs - the conditions for which will be discussed after. I don't think the third poems matter much on any of the paths, it's just the first two. *Playthrough 1: (Mostly-Sayori Path) **Save the game at the first poem. **Lean the poems towards Sayori. She likes bittersweet things and solemn things. A rough guide for words to pick is in this section. **Opt to hang with Yuri for the weekend. **Tell Sayori "I love you." Once you get the CG graphics, load the save file, don't wait much at all. If you see a certain scene you've gone too far. *Playthrough 2: (Natsuki Path) **Reloading from the first poem, lean the poems towards Natsuki. She likes simplicity, cute stuff, and fluffiness. A rough guide for words to pick is in this section. **Opt to hang with Natsuki for the weekend. **Sayori will arrive that weekend as Natsuki leaves. Load the file once more. *Playthrough 3: (Mostly-Yuri Path) **Lean the poems towards Yuri. Dark and depressing stuff really works for her - stuff about pain, sadness, etc. A rough guide for words to pick is in this section. **You're good to do whatever at this point for the most part. Hang with Yuri for the weekend for consistency if nothing else, though it shouldn't matter. **Be sure to tell Sayori that you love her. Do not load a file, just keep going this time. **Assure that you see the Monika CG before deleting her character file. Play through the scenes that follow and start a New Game at the title screen for the final ending. Of course "best" is surjective, but this is the best you can manage to get as far as we all know. If you're strictly interested in the CG conditions, then here's a quick list. Each girl has 3 CG scenes, and Monika a further 1. Any missing scenes will be blank pictures in the credits roll. *Sayori: **Lean your first poem to her. You'll get the CG scene with her during the club time, before sharing poems, if you succeed here. **Lean your second poem to her. You'll get the CG scene with her during the club time, before sharing poems, if you succeed here. **Say you love her on the day you help someone on the school festival. *Yuri: **Lean your first poem to her. You'll get the CG scene with her during the club time, before sharing poems, if you succeed here. **Lean your second poem to her. You'll get the CG scene with her during the club time, before sharing poems, if you succeed here. **Spend the weekend with her to help with the school festival. *Natsuki: **Lean your first poem to her. You'll get the CG scene with her during the club time, before sharing poems, if you succeed here. **Lean your second poem to her. You'll get the CG scene with her during the club time, before sharing poems, if you succeed here. **Spend the weekend with her to help with the school festival. *Monika: **This is simply earned throughout the process, after you go to the weird place with her assuming you don't delete her character file pre-emptively.